Hanabi
by Albafica
Summary: Yui pensaba que iba a pasar el Hanabi en su casa, pero eso cambia cuando el sincronizador le envía un correo con un misterioso mensaje.


Yui entró en su habitación dando pasos pesados, tumbándose con desgano sobre su cama, totalmente agotada. El día se le había hecho realmente largo, con toda la cantidad de actividades que tuvo que hacer en su escuela, en especial por las tareas adicionales que tuvo que hacer por haber llegado, de nuevo, tarde a clases. Suspiró pesadamente, al menos el tiempo no la defraudó, dejando que pudiera disfrutar un tranquilo almuerzo con sus amigas, hablando de cualquier banalidad y riendo. Se sentó y levantó ambos brazos, estirando su espalda, intentando quitarse la tensión, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Luego de unos momentos, se levantó de donde estaba sentándose delante de su ordenador para hablar con Ai. Como se había mudado a un lugar un tanto lejano, era difícil que se pudieran ver seguido, al menos en el mundo real, pudiéndose encontrar en la RedCom o bien comunicándose solamente por medio del vídeo-chat. Abriendo su correo, notó que había un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada enviado por, nada más ni nada menos, el segundo programa corrector.

– ¿Un correo de Synchro? –Se preguntó extrañada, rascándose la cabeza– ¿Qué querrá…?

Lo abrió y vio que decía lo siguiente:

"_Querida Yui: _

_Te estaré esperando en la sala de operaciones. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. _

_Con mucho afecto, Synchro."_

Después de releer el mensaje, se quedó pensativa. No era normal que le enviara un mensaje, porque siempre que necesitaba decirle algo, se comunicaba directamente con ella. No era falso, puesto que estaba escrito de la forma en la que solía expresarse el corrector.

"_Quizás algo malo pasó"_

Sin perder un segundo más, se levantó de su silla, alzando su brazo izquierdo con el dedo índice fuera.

– ¡Corrector Yui, enter!

…

.

En pocos momentos se conectó en la sala del chat, encontrando a la persona que la había citado, sentada, cruzada de brazos y ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormitando. Yui no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir ternura ante aquella escena, al verle tan relajado, tan calmado, sin preocupación alguna.

–Se ve tan tranquilo. –Soltando una pequeña risita, llegando a su lado–

Tras verlo detenidamente, sintió deseos de pasar sus dedos por esas hebras violáceas peinadas hacia atrás que desafiaban la gravedad, dándole curiosidad sobre cuán largo podía ser su cabello. Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo ante aquello, provocando que abriera ambos ojos con sorpresa. Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, tratando de despejarse de aquellas alocadas ideas que han estado invadiendo su mente desde que su amigo recuperó su aspecto normal.

"_Es solo tu amigo, Yui. Es imposible que él me vea de esa forma… No debo malinterpretar las cosas de nuevo_." Se dijo para sus adentros, auto-regañándose por dejar que sus emociones volvieran a jugarle en contra.

– ¿Synchro? –Le llamó sin obtener respuesta del mencionado, pokeando sus mejillas– Vamos, arriba dormilón.

–Mmm…–Se quejó, dándole un manotazo a lo que sea que le estuviera molestando–

–No me dejas otra opción. –Murmuró con malicia– Técnica especial de Yui Kasuga ¡Ataque de cosquillas!

Sin piedad, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, despertando abruptamente al corrector, que pegó un grito de sorpresa, cayendo de espaldas directo al suelo, al intentar ponerse de pie de golpe por la conmoción.

– ¿Por qué me despertaste de esa forma, Yui? –Le preguntó, frotándose la cabeza, dolorido por el golpazo que se había dado–

–Perdona, Synchro… –Rascándose la nuca, sonriendo apenada– Intente despertarte, pero como no reaccionabas… este fue el único método que se me ocurrió. ¿Te lastimaste?

–Tranquila, estoy bien. –Le sonrió, señalándose a sí mismo– Tengo la cabeza más dura de lo que imaginas.

Ese comentario arrancó carcajadas en ambos correctores. Yui no podía estar más de acuerdo, rememorando las veces en las que el pobre muchacho tuvo sus momentos accidentados junto con el resto de los programas.

– ¿Para qué me habías citado? –Retomando el tema anterior que la estaba matando de la curiosidad– ¿Hay algún problema?

–No, ninguno. –Negó, manteniendo un cierto aire enigmático–

Yui no le creyó y menos con la sonrisa pícara que tenía y para nada disimulada, sospechando que algo estaba tramando, quizás una travesura; podía ser muy despistada pero no tonta.

–Ok… No hay una emergencia… –Intentando mantener el control y no agarrar del cuello al sincronizador, ya tanto misterio la estaba desesperando– Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

–Es… –Manteniendo el suspenso–

– ¿Sí? –Subiendo ambas manos empuñadas a la altura de su pecho, ansiosa de saber–

–Una sorpresa. –Le respondió con diversión, guiñándole–

– ¡Por favor, Synchro, dímelo! –Poniendo cara de perro a medio regañar–

–La paciencia es una virtud. –Cruzándose de brazos–

– ¿Eh? –Parpadeando un par de veces–

–Que debes tener paciencia, mi querida Yui.

– ¿Por favor?

–Sabes que esa cara no funciona conmigo. –Fingiendo estar ofendido–

–Pero yo quiero saber ahora. –Susurró, Inflando sus mofletes–

El sincronizador negó con su cabeza, a veces su compañera podía actuar de una manera muy infantil; no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, era una de las tantas cualidades que amaba de ella, admitiendo que se veía realmente tierna. Se acercó un poco más a ella, agachándose un poco, colocando su dedo índice en la mejilla derecha de la chica, presionándola suavemente, desinflándola.

– ¿Me vas a decir? –Volvió a insistir, un tanto nerviosa por su cercanía–

– ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? –Enarcando una ceja– No lo creo.

–Synchro…

–Ven. –Yendo en dirección al portal, haciendo un ademán para que le siguiera–

Sin decir palabra, Yui, lo siguió, sintiendo cada vez más incertidumbre por la forma peculiar en la que actuaba su amigo, más de lo de costumbre, no queriendo decir que era raro, pero en sí, si se ponía a pensar, era una caja de pandora, a pesar de que se conocen desde hace tiempo, apenas sabía algunos detalles de él, que no era lo mismo en su caso, ya que ella prácticamente era un libro abierto, apostando a que si le preguntaba inclusive cuál era su postre preferido, respondería sin problemas. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando el programa tomó su mano hasta que atravesaron el portal, notando además que él estaba serio, cosa que le llamó la atención.

"_Hace tan solo unos momentos parecía feliz, pero ahora está muy serio, inclusive… ¿Nervioso?"_

Más allá de que no supiera el motivo, Yui, apretó un poco la mano del sincronizador, intentando animarle, diciéndole con ese gesto que ella estaba ahí para apoyarle, sin importar lo que fuera que le tuviera preparado, mensaje que él supo interpretar sin problemas, asintiendo como respuesta, sonriendo como antes.

…

Se conectaron en el sitio web Dream City, en uno de los grandes parques existentes, provisto de grandes arboledas, que actuaban como el pulmón de la ciudad, proporcionando el oxígeno necesario y, un gran lago de cristalinas aguas, ubicada justo en el centro. Debido a la época de festividades, sus ropas cambiaron automáticamente acorde al momento. Yui traía puesto un kimono rosado con detalladas flores de cerezo y obi naranja, mientras que Synchro una Yukata verde oscuro con cinturón negro. Caminaron durante algunos minutos en un cómodo silencio, cada un perdido en sus pensamientos, observando como familias, parejas y grupos de amigos, algunos sentados y otros simplemente paseando, se divertían. Llegaron a la zona en el que se había establecido una feria para celebrar el Hanabi, una fiesta tradicional japonesa, que le daba la bienvenida al verano. Estaba repleta de personas, en el que se podía encontrar desde puestos de juegos hasta de comidas, inclusive de indumentaria, entre otras cosas, que maravillaron a la chica de sobremanera.

–¡Esto es genial! –Exclamó dando pequeños brincos de la emoción con un gran brillo en sus ojos–

–Sabía que te iba a gustar. –Victorio, sonriendo con satisfacción–

Estaba tan emocionada y feliz, como un niño pequeño tras recibir un juguete nuevo, que ni lo escuchó, tomando sorpresivamente su mano, provocando en el corrector un gran sonrojo que no pudo evitar, siendo llevado obligadamente por su compañera a recorrer los diferentes sectores del festival, deteniéndose en uno en el que había que tirar todas las botellas apiladas, ofreciéndose como premio un conejo de peluche gigante.

– ¡Probemos este! ¡Ese conejo tiene mi nombre! –Exclamó decidida, colocando el dinero en el aparador–

–Sí que tiene muchas energías, bella señorita. –Comentó coquetamente el dueño del puesto, un joven de cabello negro atado en una cola baja y de ojos azules–

–Es que... Es que… –Balbuceó, embobada por la belleza del muchacho, olvidando lo que iba a decir o hacer–

– ¿Qué hace un pimpollo como tú sola? –Tomando sus manos entre las suyas–

–Eh…

La joven no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente paralizada ante aquel ojiazul, que acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla. El vendedor no pudo cantar victoria, porque la niña había sido tomada del hombro, siendo alejada de él. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con un par de ojos violáceos oscuros que lo miraban con fastidio y hasta, inclusive odio.

–Viene conmigo. –Habló cortante, con la niña pegada a él, que no entendía nada–

–D-disculpe señor, no lo había visto… –Tartamudeó nerviosamente, rascándose la nuca–

El corrector, sin decir palabra, muy disgustado, tomó el dinero y entrelazando su mano con la de su amiga, se alejaron de allí. Yui no podía entender porque había reaccionado de esa forma y mucho menos el motivo por el que estuviera tan molesto, pudiendo jurar ver en su mirada ansias de querer matar al vendedor.

"_Sí que está raro hoy… ¿Le debería de preguntar?"_

Pararon y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había delante del lago, donde solo se escuchaba las risas de los niños y adultos que se divertían en el festival. La chica no sabía cómo encarar a su compañero, que estaba de brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido, mirando el agua. Para mitigar un poco sus nervios y para darse valor, apretó la falda de su kimono.

– ¿S-Synchro?

– ¿Sí, Yui? –Desviando del punto que miraba hacia ella–

– ¿Aun estás enojado?

–No. –Respondió en un tono neutral–

–Pero, aun se nota que estás muy tenso.

–No te preocupes, ya se me pasará. –Queriendo dar por terminado el tema, pero para su mala suerte la chica aún estaba lejos de querer hacerlo–

– ¿Por qué te enojaste? –Preguntó con curiosidad–

Synchro, en ese momento, se puso tan colorado que superaba el rojo de las manzanas. Tan abochornado y nervioso estaba, que de su boca solo salían puras incoherencias, que empeoraron su situación, ya que, provocó que la chica se alarmara y se acercara más a él, colocando su mano en su frente.

–Mmm… No tienes fiebre, pero que extraño… –Levantando el dedo índice derecho a la altura de su oreja– Creo que sería bueno ir a ver a Rescue, ella sabrá lo que te ocurre.

–E-enserio, no es nada… –Le aseguró, tratando de sonar normal, aunque sin mucho éxito, pensando en una rápida excusa– Es solo el calor.

–Pero, no hace tanto calor como para sudar de esa forma. –Parpadeando un par de veces–

–Acuérdate que mi poder elemental es el fuego, es normal que tenga esa clase de reacciones. –Se excusó–

– ¡Es verdad! –Golpeándose la cabeza cómicamente– Lo había olvidado.

–Suele pasar. –Suspirando por lo bajo, agradeciendo internamente que su niña fuera tan inocente y despistada– Por cierto, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

– ¡Claro que sí! –Juntando ambas palmas– Es la primera vez que vengo con alguien.

– ¿No habías venido antes?

–No con un amigo. –Le explicó– Siempre pasaba estas festividades con mi familia o amigas.

–Siempre hay una primera vez.

Hubo un momento silencioso, que no duró mucho.

–Oye, Synchro… ¿Ya nos vamos?

–No, aún falta lo mejor.

– ¿Lo mejor?

–Ya verás. –Parándose y ofreciendo su mano, gesto que fue aceptado–

En ese mismo instante, el oscuro manto negro fue alumbrado por fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores, que parecían ser flores, que traían alegría a todos los presentes, que veían con admiración aquel bello espectáculo, anunciando el inicio de una nueva estación. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero, descubriendo que también la estaba observando. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos solamente en ese sitio. Sus mirabas habían hecho una conexión que jamás hubieran imaginado, donde las palabras no eran necesarias. El corrector, colocó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Yui, aproximando lentamente su rostro con los ojos cerrados, fundiendo sus labios en un tierno beso. Instintivamente, ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del sincronizador, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones, invadiendo su corazón y ser una alegría que habría jurado que nunca más sentiría. Sabía que siempre contaría con su guerrero, sin importar lo que pasara, enfrentarían juntos las adversidades que se presentaran. La bella hada cibernética siempre recordará con mucho cariño esa estación, que, a partir de ese día, se había convertido en su favorita.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
